Users of graphical user interfaces often operate multiple windows simultaneously. However, use of multiple windows can result in a popup (such as an instant messaging window), stealing focus from the user's current task. For example, while a user is typing or operating a mouse, an instant message window can receive communication and pop to the front, overlaying the user's task.
A user may wish to monitor a particular pop up window, such as instant messaging windows, while working with another application, such as a word processor. When the word processor window is maximized, the user must toggle between the instant messaging window and word processor window to monitor both applications and work with both. Toggling can be either switching windows, or minimizing one window to bring the other window to the front. For example, one popular operating system allows a user to toggle between windows with an ‘alt-tab’ command.
It is therefore a challenge to develop a method to provide a primary window overlay to overcome these, and other, disadvantages.